Dusk's Return
Summary Dusk returns and the gang, not even Homer knows why. Transcript (Episode begins outside) (Bart looks at the sunset with Homer) Bart: You okay? *'Homer': I'm fine, Bart. (Sighs) But thanks for worrying about me.(smiles) It shows a great sign of character. *'Bart': No problem. (They don't say anything more to eachother, but continues to stare at the sunset together) (fades to black) (the title Dusk's Return shows up on the screen and fades away) *(Mordecai is seen in the kitchen fixing breakfast) *Rigby: Hurry up Mordecai, were starving over here! *'Mordecai': I'm coming. *(Mordecai is finish cooking some breakfast for his group) *'Mordecai': Here, you go, Rigby, Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy, Howard. *(Mordecai giving their breakfast to Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman) *'Rigby': Thank you. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *Rigby: Hey Mordo... do you miss the others? So much has happened this week. To Homer, to Amethyst, to Bart. What if something bad happens? *Mordecai: Nothing bad is going to happen. *'Rigby': You gotta point, Mordecai. *Randy: Yeah I think we should wait until something happens. *'Mordecai': Indeed. (They wait , bored as heck) On second thought..... let's take a trip to see how the other heroes are doing. *All: YAY! (It then shows that the team screaming in excitement is shown in a dark bubble) *Dusk: Celebrate now heroes. (The bubble fades to darkness) That's all the celebration you'll have. *(Scene changes to Bart sleeping in Homer's lap) *'Bart': (Snoring) *Homer's thoughts: Man, he sounds like a garbage truck. Just like how I snore. (A knock is heard)(Homer sits a sleeping Bart on the couch and walks to the door) *(Homer opens the door) (the squeak sound of the door made Homer back up a bit) *'Homer': Hmm. Weird. Uh.. hello?!! Who just knocked?! (Darkness appears) So, it was you who knocked the door, darkness? (Homer sticks his hand in the darkness, but felt another grasp on someone's hand) (the person grasping his hand grasped very tight) (Homer's eyes widened) (ge tries releasing, but he just grasped even tighter) (Homer starts to lose blood) (the person's hand grasped ,on Homer's arm with sharp claws) *?: This is a warning. (Darkness disappears as Homer I'd back into reality) *Homer:(weakly) Dusk... (falls on the ground) *(Scene changes to Mordecai and his group walking to Heroes Tower.) *Mordecai opens the door, but the gang sees Homer unconscious, losing blood on the floor) *Rigby :OH MY GOD! *'Dan Zembrovski': What happened to Homer? *'Troll Moko': Dusk did this to him. (Everyone else enters ) *Amethyst: WHAT HAPPENED?! *Rigby:(sighs explicitly) ''Dusk did this to him. (the others, excluding Mordecai's group, looks at Rigby) He had returned. (Bart wakes up and sees Homer bloody and unconscious) *Bart: DAD! What happened to you? *'Rigby': We know who done to your father, Bart. It was Dusk. He is unconscious. *Bart: (''angrly) ''Dusk... (clenches his fists) You've tortured my father long enough. *Pearl: How are we gonna find him? He could be anywhere. *Raven: We still have to find him. Who knows what he would do. *Lisa: Where should we start looking? *'Leonardo': Maybe we could use Dusk's location. *'Marge': How will that work? *Aarkon: We'll have to travel towards Azarath to get there. But be aware, Dusk can sense fear as well as jealousy, anger, love, joy, depression. *Robin: We must go then! *Lisa: We shouldn't waste time! (The group runs out, but Bart stops Aarkon) *Aarkon: What he did to my brother was uncalled for! Homer is my little brother! But I knew he would do something like this! He did something so bad to Homer I can't even think straight! *'Bart''': Dusk was the one who killed my father. Wait. This is what I have been looking for. What did Dusk do to dad in the past? *Aarkon: It's best if you don't know. *Bart: But I-, *Aarkon: Your father says it's best for you to not know.. Although Homer is my younger brother, I respect his wishes. And you should understand that he doesn't want you hurt. It's for your own good.( Walks away, still shedding tears) Trivia *This is the darkest episode so far. *Homer is younger than Aarkon. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes